


Misunderstandings

by ActuallyMe



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Celebrity AU, F/F, Set in LA, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyMe/pseuds/ActuallyMe
Summary: Rosalie Hale is a celebrity who meets a cute barista at a coffee shop.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bells_n_roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bells_n_roses/gifts).



> A very very VERY late birthday present to my dear friend bells_n_roses. Hope you enjoy it, my friend.

When Rosalie Hale, star of such blockbusters as Vampires in Venice and Thirteen Feet Deep shows up here of all places, Bella nearly has a heart attack. Not because she particularly cares about celebrities, but because Rosalie is drop-dead gorgeous. Okay, fine, maybe Bella is a little bit starstruck.

She drops coffee on her docs, curses, says, “I’ll be right with you,” and takes a ten-second breather in the backroom. Just ten seconds; she doesn’t want to lose a customer and Dad is already on her case about her abysmal customer service.

She won’t remember much about their interaction except that she keeps her cool. Makes a joke about vampires that pulls a smile from the renowned ice queen. Gives Rosalie her small iced macchiato with service and a smile and breathes a sigh of relief when the blonde hair is no longer visible from the window. Freaks out when she finds keys on the counter with the initials “RC” on them.

She sends a DM on Twitter after her shift, never expecting it to be read, hoping it won’t be read. But she’ll never forgive herself if the keys are important, so she sends the message from an ages-old Twitter account she hasn’t used in maybe three years? Something like that.

Monsterfucker90: Hey I know this is a weird message, but this is the barista from the Rainbow Cafe? You left your keys, I think. The metal keychain has your initials on it and I don’t know if it’s important.

Not ten seconds later, she receives a reply.

Therealrosaliecullen: Oh God, thank you. They are Important. Can I pick them up tomorrow at 4pm?

Monsterfucker90: Yeah, sure. I’ll let Jose know you’re coming by to pick it up.

Therealrosaliecullen: When is your next shift?

Monsterfucker90: Thursday at 6 am.

Therealrosaliecullen: See you then!

When Bella walks out of the cafe, the unrelenting LA sun beams straight into her eyes, but she’s too dazed from the day’s events to even think about how much she hates the Los Angeles heat.

God, why does she still have that handle? She should have changed it before she messaged Rosalie. And what kind of celebrity manages their own Twitter account anyway? Actually, Bella thinks, she’s glad there’s not a team of people to make fun of her Twitter handle. 

She shakes her head and walks to her car, the foreign keys a heavy reminder in her pocket that she will see Rosalie again.

\--

She does not dress up on Thursday morning. She keeps her short hair messy, puts the usual eyeliner on, and brushes her teeth. 

When she gets to the cafe at 5:45 and sees Rosalie sitting at one of the outdoor tables, she wishes she’d put some more effort in. How can any one person look so good?

“Hey,” Rosalie smiles at her.

Bella blinks stupidly before fumbling with the keys in her pocket.

“Hi, yeah, here. Sorry you had to wait so long. Dad is trying to teach me a lesson for being late by giving me less shifts.”

“Dads can be like that. Besides, you said I could pick it up earlier. I just wanted to thank you in person. So, thank you.”

Bella gets the cafe’s keys and says, “Yeah, well, I’ll be seeing you! Or not. You’ll probably find better coffee somewhere else.” The laugh that leaves her comes out high and reedy and not like her normal laugh at all.

“Not going to invite me in for some coffee, Monsterfucker90?”

Bell groans. “I’m Bella. That stupid name is a stupid nickname my friends made for me because I had a stupid supernatural creatures phase. Please forget it.”

“Only if you invite me in for coffee, Bella,” Rosalie says.

Bella feels heat rush to her face and the keys drop out of her hands. “Uh, sure, but we don’t open for another ten minutes. Do you mind waiting out here?”

Rosalie’s crooked half-smile brightens up the whole morning and Bella somehow manages to get into the cafe without breaking the lock with the force of the keys.

\--

Rosalie comes by almost every day over the next month. Bella thinks it helps that the Rainbow Cafe isn’t particularly on anyone important’s radar. The coffee is just average and the cafe is best known for its ties to LA’s queer community; so while the occasional celebrity wanders in, the artists Bella typically serves are not of the Hollywood ilk.

“You always order something different,” Bella observes one day.

“Yeah, I’m trying to find something I like.”

Bella smirks. “The hot chocolate is probably the only thing I like here, so good choice.”

She gets the drink ready and gives it to Rosalie, but before Rosalie leaves, she places a napkin with the number “213-XXX-XXXX” on the counter and bolts. A bit weird. Maybe Rosalie meant to take it with her? Well, it’s not like it’s keys. Bella throws the napkin in the trash and continues on with her day.

\--

Rosalie doesn’t come back. Bella tries not to think about it.

She fails.

There’d been a sort of camaraderie that Bella is sure she didn’t invent, and she’d thought they were starting to become friends. Did she offend Rosalie? She is tempted to send her a Twitter message, but without a reason, it feels creepy.

She doesn’t see her again for another month when they run into each other at Fresco Community Market. It’s not really Bella’s scene, but Dad wants a fancy artisanal oil that she can only find here. She doesn’t expect to run into Rosalie.

When she sees her, she exclaims, “Hey!”

Rosalie turns, her expression icy. 

Bella starts and takes a step back. “Um, did I offend you? We haven’t seen you at the cafe for ages, and I thought we were cool?”

The ice melts and Rosalie rubs her hand through her slightly messy hair.

“I don’t take rejection well is all. I guess I was being overdramatic.”

“Rejection?”

Rosalie stares at me. “The napkin?”

“The napkin?” I repeat.

Rosalie furrows her brow, and Bella frowns.

Then it clicks. “Oh! You were leaving me your number?!”

Rosalie nods slowly, and then Bella begins to laugh. Rosalie’s icy exterior returns.

“No, I’m not laughing at you! I’m such a dumbass. I thought you’d forgotten it, but figured it wasn’t important, so I threw it out. I didn’t realize you were giving me your number.”

Rosalie smiles, but it doesn’t look genuine.

Bella shakes her head. “Look,” and she rustles in her bag for her phone. “If you’re still interested, give me your number or take mine. I’m like, always working, but we can hang out sometime?

Rosalie’s smile grows into something shy but real, and she takes Bella’s phone and inputs the number into her own. As soon as Bella takes it back, she sees a notification that says “It’s Ros.” 

Bella’s grin takes over her whole face.

“Cool. I need to get this to my Dad, but I’ll see you around, Ros.”

Rosalie says “Sure,” and pushes her grocery cart. “See ya, Bella.”


End file.
